User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive Per Sure, what elements are they? Also, I'm probably gonna hafta remove the Curse part since FT wiki says otherwise >: I also archived yo talk page :P I found a good Vert pic~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Odd yeah, give me the names of the characters you want to swap out and the one's you're replacing them with strange that your friends don't want their characters participating in the GMG, but I guess that's there call since we haven't really officially started and you haven't posted for The Day Before you're fine and if anyone complains about that, then they'll just have to deal with it (I assume you'll explain to them the reason for the last minute change) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) lol, s'alright things should start coming up for the GMG tomorrow, but I don't know if the GMG will work out this year since Forest is having problems gettig on the comp and Damon and Ash are both back in school now... regardless, we're gonna give our damnedest to try and get this to work out Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Raze, you used Celestial Cross Fuse without my permission for Ananta. While i'll allow it (obviously), can you ask me for permission next time, please? Also, yer devil slayers are reserved :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:12, July 18, 2014 (UTC) OH! I only remember the Compact Regression part, sorry :( You got Darkness, Fire, and Water, too :P Also, watcha think of Akame ga Kill? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) le meggedon faec Isn't that a real thing? Correct me if I'm wrong. However, if it is real (a bit too tired to look it up right now), can you change some of the terms around to make it more made up, please? Also, I'd nerf it a fair bit, yo; because in a world like Fairy Tail where friendship = god, then this could be pretty overpowered. Sorry I haven't been responding, I haven't had much internet access lately and just got it back. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:51, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I was supposed to get to you earlier about this, sorry about that. Anyway Razo, do you need help with outlining weaknesses? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) May I have the permission to use your bacteria magic?RedKnuckles (talk) 23:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) All-Divide Hey Raze, could I use your All-Divide for one of my character? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Razey, if you're gonna make Devil Slayers, can you name the articles like "Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Raze)", please? I'm asking because other people will want to create the styles too. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) GMG just here to let you know that it is your turn to post in The First Day have fun with the maze Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:41, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Raze could I use Sun Magic?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 18:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC) could i use glassy mirror world?The Ghost (Just to Badass) 00:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I would my character http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daegon_Kaizer to join the guild Yggdrasil and like to see if he qualifies for guild ace. VirgilRedgrave (talk) 01:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Permission Could I use ur Puppetry Magic for a character? Thx [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 05:38, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if i could make a few changes to your wiki on sun magic. Nothing to major, i just wanted change it to lost magic because it has potential to be an extremly powerful form of magic. Me, i'm a science nerd and wanted to give it the credit it deservesbecause the sun is an extrodinarily power force in the universe. Thanks! Ashuntaelovesfairytail (talk) 07:14, November 26, 2017 (UTC)Ashuntaelovesfairytail Hey! I was wondering if you could add my character Gia Alabaster as a member of the Rune Knights under the Custody Enforcement Unit? Please get back to me on my talk page if you want to discuss!Under (talk) 02:02, January 12, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee RP? Raze, could i have the honor to cross blades with your Rozeluxe on either this wikia or the Rozeluxe on the bleachfanon wikia? (Hopefully that didn't sound too formal or what ever >.<" ) Xz791 (talk) 02:39, October 10, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Moon,_Still_stream is where you can find the rp's starting post. Xz791 (talk) 01:49, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Raze, still waiting for you on the rp ya know. Xz791 (talk) 12:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I use your reaper magic please?? --Garlicfork (talk) 08:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) May I use Tempest Skin for my character Trinity Whiteheart ?White(Arg.Homework) 04:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Arctic Magic Can I use this magic for Tsuki Uintā please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can I please use Time Magic for a character i'm going to make. It's for the wizard saint nominations. If you want a name, it's Isaura Valerio . The Dragon Star (talk) 16:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Could you help me develop my Winter Magic, please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:10, April 22, 2015 (UTC) May i please use Cloud Magic ? The Dragon Star (talk) 15:34, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Dust Magic Hey there! I was just wondering if I could use Dust Magic for a character I'm in the process of making? I'd really appreciate it, thank you! Hello~. I was wondering if I could use your Sun Magic for my character Thea Nexu .Greenvivillon (talk) 00:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Raze, its Td5. Was curious can I use Sun Magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Is there anything I could do to use? If not it's ok, it's just an ideal Magic for one of my mages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Volcanic Magic Usage? Knightwalker591 (talk) 04:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey can my Kronus The World Eater use the Volcanic Magic to fit into his theme of Fire and Lava? That way i can interrogate that with his body as well as making a gate way to also introduce Earth Magic since Earth/Fire = Lava right? Lol Anyway could you leave a reply later to get back to me please? Also great work on the page Re Volcanic Magic Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:31, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I was sorta looking for both in one in a way. Since Kronus is a lava/Fire Dragon it would be sorta cool to have him be able to make volcancos and control them. While also using Lava/Fire naturally. But i do respect you're view and will respect your wishes if you stand by this. Hai \(^.^)/ Nice ot meet ya o/ I saw one of your chars (well I saw your canon to fanon of virgo and started to look at your stuff...) and I thought maybe it would be cool ot talk and chill and stuff. Idk how to greet myself if your were wondering x3 Redheadedpichu poked you 15:10, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was kinda wondering if I could have your Meteor Magic on one of my Characters pretty Please, basically the character is an S-Class.SorrowJeff (talk) 01:50, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Cloud Magic I was thinking of making a Cloud-Make and I noticed your Cloud Magic also involved the creation of objects with clouds. Would it be ok for me to make a Cloud-Make and make referece to Cloud Magic? Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 08:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Nori-sushi-chan Excuse me sir, do you mind if I use Puppetry Magic for an assassin of mine for death reason? AppatheGreat (talk) 03:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Could I use Territory Magic? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey im Luke Auren i just finished my first profile and i was wandering if i could join the yggdrasil guild thankyou for your consideration.http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Auren#Luke_Auren Can I use Onmyoujutsu for a future character please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:37, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello I was wondering if I may use your bone dragon slayer magic for my character? Much appreciated! -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Razeluxe91, I think you know what I'm about to ask. Actually, you probably don't because I haven't said yet. I'd like to your permission to use the magic that, like, covers its user in fire, I already forgot what it's called, Tempest Skin? No matter your answer, I'll appreciate your answer! Wolfgames2626 hey man is Pal Magic free use? Alvedrez (talk) 23:23, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez